Distant Water
by BlackEyedSally
Summary: Hook has two women is his life. One his daughter Crimmson and the other his lover Bes. But a much great threat is enclosing into Neverland and they are Lautrec brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Through the years, Neverland has changed a lot since the Lady Wendy and her brothers left. Peter Pan had all but forgotten them. Although, Hook had been killed, a few years later the mermaids spread rumors of Hook's return. Now there were new Lost Boys, or Lost Children, as there were now girls in their ranks. The harsh cycle of hunting one another had started up again; Indians, Pirates and Lost Boys... Children.

**A Hook, Two women and New adventure**

Once upon a cold dark night in Neverland, a tall man of elegance and intellect stood at a waterfall wondering how he had ended up in Neverland. The accursed land that his deadly foe and rival at Eton had somehow come to live upon. Yes Charles Lautrec had heard the rumors of his once best friend turned foe had sailed the seas in search of Neverland. But never had he the man with cool green eyes; curly ginger hair with a goatee; in his dark navy blue jacket, black trousers and boots ever expect himself to be on a land of mystery. He had heard from the mermaids that Hook was back and back with a daughter and a new lover.

Within the distance a tall slim female with long curly black hair and dark green eyes was watching Lautrec. She wore a white blouse with a black corset on top, tight black trouser and knee height boots. She is Captain Jas Hook's on off lover Black Eyed Sally known to the underworld as Bes the Captain's whore. Bes eyed up the piece of fresh meat from behind a large rock.

Crimmson Flynn Hook stood at the helm of her father's ship awaiting her father's return from searching for Peter's layout once more. She was used to her father going off like this, but any more it seemed he was more and more obsessed with capturing Pan. Although, she couldn't blame him one bit. She had gotten over her stage when she was Pan's friend a very long time ago and now worked with her father. She wanted revenge, not for her father's hand, but for the man that was taken from her since her birth. The feminine version of Hook couldn't remember a time when his thoughts were not wrapped around Pan and his demise.

Eventually Jas Hook returned to the ship with a few of his motley crew. He had dined with his daughter and talked very little as he was angry that today's Pan hunting had not gone to plan. He read Shakespeare's "Hamlet" he also found reading a good literature to calm him down. Hook sat alone in his cabin behind his desk reading when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" the slim feminine figure walked in.

"Captain" answered the gentle yet seductive voice.

Hook peered over his book and noticed it was Bes his on and off lover. "Bes. Now what do I owe you the pleasure of being on board my ship?"

The tall woman leaned forward on his desk; just so that she could show off her cleavage. "I thought I might enlighten my dear Captain as to what I happened to find on today's outings."

"I presume it would have nothing to do with finding where Peter Pan's new hide out is?" he asked as he began to look in his desk draw for something.

"No. That's your hobby." she said as she sat upon the desk.

Hook tilted his head up at her with a dark calculating look.

"Then what did you happen to stumble upon?" he asked not very amused with her last statement.

"Ahh... what do I get in return for this information?" asked Bes as she then lay upon the desk.

Hook stood up from his desk and moved towards a small trinket box. He pulled out a small charm bracelet. Bes eyed the small piece of jewelry with a slight disgust. Hook then sat upon his sofa next to the cabin window and motioned Bes to sit upon his lap. Bes quickly complied.

"Now if you tell me what you found out today not only will you get this charm but you may get a kiss." he answered as he stroked the nape of her neck.

"What if I want more than just a simple charm bracelet?" she asked with still a disgusted sneer upon her face.

Hook raised his Hook to her neck. "Quit the childish games Bes. Be grateful for what you receive! You disgusting excuse of a woman"

Bes being wise decided to tell Jas. Hook "Very well dark villain. I came to tell you that I stumbled upon a new face within the Never-forest. He was standing at the waterfall near mermaid lagoon. He is off tall stature, with curly ginger hair and appeared to have a navy blue coat. He had a look of a nobleman. Too be honest he was very handsome...even more so than you're self." Hook pointed the tip of his hook into the nape of her neck.

"You tell me this why?"Asked Hook with venom.

"Simply because when I joined you're crew did you not tell me to tell you of any new arrivals King Jas? Is it not your right you said to know what is going on within Neverland?"

Hook pulled away his hook from Bes's neck and gave out a chuckle. "Aye Bes you're right. So tell me my beauty. Is this figure as handsome as you say he is?" asked Hook as he began to stoke to her cheek.

"Aye Captain...but not nearly as handsome as yourself" replied Bes.

Hook glanced at the charm bracelet and noticed how old and rusty it truly was. "Next time we go treasure hunting you can pick which ever piece of jewelry best fits yourself."

Bes nodded and asked as Hook kissed her neck. "What...what of the new man?"

"We'll bring him on board and ask him what of his business upon my island...tomorrow anyway...now Bes what say you to enlighten me with your company for the rest of the night?" he asked as he gazed into her eyes.

"Aye Jas Hook." replied Bes as she kissed him passionately.

Crimmson stayed where she was, sitting up in the rigging. It was hard at times to tell if it was Hook at times since she refused to wear dresses like most noblemen's daughters. She dressed rather like her father, in his extravagant style. Because some of the crew couldn't tell if it was her or their Captain, they behaved, although it's hard to say if they were behaving because they thought it was her or him. Crimmson had seen the trollop go into her father's cabin and wrinkled her nose in disgust. She never liked the other female aboard. She wasn't sure why, but she rubbed her the wrong way...

After fulfilling her purpose Bes left the cabin with her hair a mess and top ever so slightly cut. She glanced around hoping not to come into contact with Crimmson; unfortunately she did. She saw the little pip squeak within the rigging.  
"Crimmson dear your father...I mean the Captain wishes to see you."

Crimmson raised her eyebrows at Bes, perhaps it was the fact that her father's lover was only a few years her elder. She dropped lightly from the rigging and looked at Bes, "A hint, next time look in the mirror before you come out. You already have a bad reputation, no need flaunting it." she said before walking into the cabin.

"ME? A bad reputation? Ha-ha! Never would have guessed" burst Bes into giggles. "What an evil little bitch!" with this Bes walked off to go flirt with the other men on board. Yes she was harlot but Hook's harlot none the less. She was allowed to flirt with other men but she was not allowed to give them her body for slaking their lust; that was the one thing her and Jas had agreed upon. For if she did it would be banishment from the crew.  
Hook had his back against Crimmson when she first entered, knowing that she was bound to say something about Bes.

Crimmson walked in, closing the door behind her, "Honestly, Father," she said in disgust, "You couldn't have gotten a whore that was at least 10 years older than me?" she asked, sitting down on the edge of his desk. She brushed her long black curls behind her ear, looking oddly like the perfect combination between her parents.

"So you'd prefer me going out with someone younger than yourself then?" he asked as he rolled his eyes. "I fail to see why you don't get along with Bes. She's really a nice woman. Plus since the death of your mother how can you blame me for not wanting a new woman in my life. I do not intend of living the rest of my life alone." with this Hook playfully pushed his daughter of the desk. "Anyway; I wish for you to go on the island tomorrow. Bes tells me there is a mysterious man looming around Mermaid's lagoon; either capture him or seduce him onto the ship. I wish to know why he is here and most importantly who he is. "Hook moved to where Crimmson was. "Do you accept the challenge?" he asked as he placed his good hand out. "If you accept you will have someone to accompany you...of my choice...but this I shall tell you in the morning...So what say you?"

Crimmson looked at him and raised her eyebrows slightly, her hands resting on her hips. "First of all, I can blame you all I want. I'm 18 and you're my father," she grinned wickedly. "As for this challenge, why do I need a helper? I am perfectly capable of luring a man to this ship without your little whore."

"Did I mention you'd be with Bes? No and don't you dare show your temper to me girl" said Hook as he began to raise his voice.

She groaned in frustration, "Father!" she exclaimed, "When will you get it through your head that we do not get along! We never will!"

"And what part did you not hear when I said you weren't working with Bes" shouted Hook

Crimmson stopped and looked at her father, "That is not what you said," she said, trying not to laugh.

Hook tried not to laugh too but in the end he gave out a heartwarming chuckle.

Crimmson smiled, "Alright," she said, sitting back down on his desk again, "Must someone come with me?"

"You think you can handle it on your own?" he asked calmly

"Why wouldn't I be able to?" his daughter asked, "I am just as good of swordsman as you, plus, I have my pistol, although, if it's a man... I think I can get him to come," she grinned mischievously, unable to resist getting another chance to bad mouth Bes. "And I'll keep my pants on."

Hook strangely enough thought she said "And I hope he keeps his pants on."

**Author's Note: Hey you guys. This is Blackeyedsally; me and Secret Vespy are writing a new combined story with one of her favourite characters Crimmson and two of my Bes and Lautrec. Some of you may have heard of Crimmson in Secret Vespy's first story about her and Hook (oh Hook's in this one) or you may have heard about her in the Peter Pan RPG Forum. My two characters have only appeared in the RPG Forum. And since the chemistry of a certain pair has worked so well me and Vespy thought why not share a story. Ain't that so Vespy? **_**Yep! Very right! So we hope you enjoy this and that it turns out as well for the readers as much as it has for the writers!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Seeking Seduction**

Peter had been playing with the lost boys when he heard the rumors of mysterious man looming about.  
"Alright boys whose up for capturing a grown up today?" asked Peter with hands on hips.  
A young girl, Alexandra, who was just called Allie now grinned, standing up, "Oye! What about us?" she asked Peter, having unanimously become the voice for the girls.  
Peter glanced at Allie and the other lost girls. "Sorry Wendy. You can come with us too." Ever since Allie had arrived Peter had always seemed to call her Wendy number two.

Allie smiled happily as the few other lost girls stood, "Where to, Peter?" she asked.  
Peter smiled at Allie and his girls. "TOO MERMAID LAGOON!"

Allie laughed happily as the boys got up and moved to follow Peter, the girls staying close to Allie.  
They all left, in search of the mystery man.

Hook had called Crimmson to his cabin to tell her that she would race against another to get to mysterious man. He didn't say who it was but he had a strong feeling Crimmson wouldn't like it.  
Crimmson came out of her cabin, into her father's. She was pulling her belt on in the early morning, but seemed quiet awake, a morning person trait that she had gotten from her mother. She smiled at her father, "Good morning," she said, grabbing an apple from the bowl on his desk, "So, what about this partner that I don't need?"  
"I've decided since you are of an adult age you can deal this on your own." answered Hook as he stood facing the cabin window.  
Crimmson raised her eyebrows slightly in surprise, "And you won't send someone to trail me?" she asked. While she loved her father, that meant she knew exactly how suspicious and conniving that he actually was.  
"No. Why would I do that? Now get going!" with this Jas Hook turned around and forced Crimmson out of his cabin. Within a few minutes Bes arrived.  
"Captain?" answered Bes as she stood against the door.  
"Come in Bes"  
Bes entered quietly. "I just saw Crimmson walk past me; not very amused. Then again when I said Hello she did shout "Get out of my way you cold hearted slapper!"  
"Ignore her for now Bes. Do you remember what I asked of you last night?" asked Hook as he strode towards her pulling her into a warm loving embrace. With his chest against her back entwined he placed upon her a kiss of courage.  
"Yes James." answered Bes as she pulled away from him. "But what if she clicks on it's me?"  
"Just remember to keep your distance and she won't click on." with this Hook guided Bes out of his cabin.  
Crimmson started off the ship, not exactly trusting her father as she headed down the beach. She smiled slightly to herself, it was a lovely day and she was feeling wonderful. She headed towards the place her father had shown her on his map of Neverland. It wasn't a long walk before she could see the waterfall just ahead of her.

Bes had known that her true mission for the day was not to seduce the mystery man but to merely keep a close eye upon the girl. Although they may have clashed over some things, Bes had the up most respect for Crimmson. Hook knew this hence why he sent her just to keep an eye on Crimmson.  
Bes walked a good distance behind Crimmson. In all fairness she didn't really want to follow Crimmson she knew the girl would flip when she found out Bes had followed her plus Bes knew this was hardly fair on her. Not only was Hook lying saying he wouldn't have anybody chase but he also said it wasn't Bes. Bes felt very guilty; but she had orders to follow from her Jas.  
The mysterious man who had been the gossip of Neverland; lay upon the rocks fast asleep. As he began to stir from his slumber he could hear the mermaid's beckoning him to come play in the water. Lautrec was no fool; he knew that if a mermaid seduced into the dark cold water; it would not take the mermaid long to drown you.  
Lautrec sat up upon the rock and gazed at his surrounds it truly was a magnificent place. He began to hear child like voices racing past the trees. Lautrec hid behind a series of rock; so that nobody could see him. As all the children made their way around the lagoon Lautrec noticed a golden haired boy flying in mid air. "How fascinating" thought Lautrec. The children all looked happy and seemed to be searching for something. One of the small boys shouted to the flying boy "Peter; it doesn't look like he's here. He must have moved somewhere else what now?" All the children stared at the boy in the air; clearly he was the leader of the pack of wild children.  
"Let's go see if the Indians have found him!" with this Peter flew off with the children quickly following him. Just before Lautrec moved away from his hiding he saw a distant figure walking towards the lagoon. It was tall, slim, and curvy. Evidently it was a woman. She had curly black hair and the most entrancing eyes. She dressed like somebody he once knew but he could not think who. She was very beautiful. But would the lovely looking female find him, thought Lautrec.  
Crimmson had seen Peter and the children fly away. So they were also looking for the mysterious man... she smiled softly to herself as she jumped nimbly from the rock she was standing on to another in the lagoon. A few mermaids called to her but she simply nodded in greeting, having known them their whole life. She paused, looking around to see if she could find the man, knowing that Peter looked as well as any young child. Her hands rested on her hips in a powerful stance that also made her look a bit defiant and a bit seductive at the same time. Finally her icy eyes fell on Lautrec and she smiled. "Hello!" she called, jumping from the rock she was on to one that was closer to him. "You are new to the Never Isle, are you not?"  
The man stood up from his hiding and bowed before the beauty. "Yes; my lady" answered Lautrec as he caught Crimmson's glare.  
Bes hid behind a very large tree trunk which was covered with shrubbery which over looked the lagoon. She realized that Crimmson was trying to seduce the elegant man. She was impressed in how she did so.  
Crimmson smiled at him, "How wonderful, we do not get many new men here," she said, walking towards him. While the man was older, he was handsome, Crimmson decided after looking him up and down. "What is your name stranger?" she stopped a few feet from him so he could smell the jasmine scent when the wind blew behind her.  
Lautrec became seduced by the intoxicating scent for a brief moment he forgot who he was.  
Crimmson smiled, sensing his brief confusion. "Come, I would like to learn more about you." she said, her voice was low as she smiled flirtatiously and motioned for him to follow her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Friends and Foes of the past**

Crimmson led the mystery man through the forest, making sure that she was always where he could see her best angle. One thing she had learned on a pirate ship was exactly where to hold her body that looked the best on her. She looked over her shoulder and smiled flirtatiously. "You have not told me your name, stranger," she said, "I shall tell you mine if you will tell me yours." she had stopped and turned to face him, making sure she had his complete attention.

Lautrec composed himself and answer her "My name; my lady is Captain Charles Lautrec former Captain of the Black Star and yourself?"

The young woman smiled, "I am Crimmson Flynn," she said, "A pleasure to meet you, great captain. Surely you must have left your ship for more great adventures."

"In all fairness Miss Flynn but I can't remember much about my past life."

Crimmson smiled, "Nothing at all?" she asked, cocking her head slightly, looking up at him with her icy blue eyes flirtatiously. She held herself in a way that let him see her figure the best way.

"Miss Flynn; I may not be blind but I dare say you're trying to seduce me with your beautiful looks. Although there's something in those eyes that remind me of someone I once knew...a friend I think. Anyway Miss Flynn, are you trying to make me turn to a quivering wreck Hmm..." with this Charles Lautrec leaned against the tree behind him and pulled out a cigar from within his coat pocket and began smoking.

"Me?" Crimmson asked, coyly. "Why would I do such a thing as that?"  
"Because you're a woman and when you want something off a man or you see something you like you all seem to seduce a man. In all fairness your doing pretty good so far." he said as he breathed in the smoke.

Crimmson smiled, "You shouldn't be quick to judge all women in such a way." she said, "Although, I must say, I'm glad that you think I'm doing such a good job at something I'm not trying to do," she leaned forward slightly before she glanced over her shoulder. "But you did say you would come home with me,"  
Charles finished his cigar and raised an eyebrow.  
"Did I now? Well then we get to your home what did you intend on doing with me? Hmm. Gag me; tie me to a chair. Or give sly flirtatious looks to each other?" he asked as he grabbed her hand gently, and gazed into her eyes. "You weren't brought up like ordinary women where you?"He followed her with his arm linked with hers'.  
Bes still stood from a distance and was happy why she didn't know. But she knew perhaps with this new man about perhaps it meant more time with Hook whilst Crimmson played with the new man.

Crimmson smiled, noticing his arm in hers. "Not at all," she smiled, "And why would you think I would do something so cruel? Because of my piracy, that means nothing to my personality. You would be referring to my father's whore, she's the one who would do that," she smirked.

"You never said you livid on a ship. Just who prey is your father and who is this whore?"

Bes gave a sneer as she heard Crimmson call her a whore.

Crimmson smiled, "That is for me to know and you to find out. Perhaps you will meet him aboard, unless he is too busy with his other adventures. As for the whore... a busty thing that is only two years my elder."  
"I presume you do not get along with this woman?" he asked began to contemplate why she looked so familiar.

Crimmson nodded, "That would be correct," she said.  
"What is it about this woman that you don't like? Why don't you like her? What has she done to so easily offend you?"

Crimmson looked up at him and shook her head, "She's two years older than me and my father is my father," she said, "But let's not talk about that, tell me about you," she purred.  
"Have you ever considered she actually loves him and makes your father happy? So if you're fathers happy shouldn't you be happy? Me...Like I said I the former Captain of the Black Star. I went to Eton. I sailed around the world for 3 maybe 4 years searching for new islands. I once had a wife and son but they died in a fire. How I ended up here I don't know." he answered as he once again leaned against a tree.  
Bes was stunned to what she was hearing this man was defending her and she barely knew him.

Crimmson smiled, "Eton?" she asked, "My father went there. Perhaps you knew each other,"  
Charles Lautrec smiled "Perhaps..."

She smiled back, "Is that the only answer I'm going to get from you?" she asked, pausing next to a tree.  
"Perhaps" as he replied with a small chuckle.

Crimmson laughed slightly, "Well... if that's how you're going to be," she said, turning and starting to walk again, her hips swinging slightly.  
Eventually they saw the Jolly Roger. Lautrec was shocked and stumbled backwards. "No...It can't be!"  
Crimmson turned and looked at him, "What?" she asked, concern and confusion covering her face. Her hands rested lightly on her hips as she stood with her father's ship in the background.  
"The last time I saw the ship was when my best...well best friend turned foe James Stroud left Eton for the open sea. He was a brilliant man." Lautrec then fully gazed at Crimmson and gasped. "You look awfully like Jimmy...who did you say you're father was?"

Crimmson smirked slightly, "I didn't," she said, "My father's name is Captain James Hook," she said proudly. "He wished to know who the new man on the island was."  
"Hook? That's right he had a nickname at Eton called the Hook. Always was getting hooked on his books and his studies. It wouldn't surprise me if this James Hook is really James Stroud."

Crimmson shrugged, "My father got his name for his hook," she said simply, not thinking anything of it.  
"Your father has a Hook now?" Charles was amazed and found it ironic that his foe was now Hook. "Shall we go meet you father?" he asked as he pushed Crimmson into a tree and whispered "Or would you rather get more acquainted with one another?" he said with a small hint of seduction.  
Crimmson smirked, "As nice as that sounds," she purred, her fingers walking up his chest lightly, "My father's expecting us, plus, I'm making a point to him."  
"And what point prey is that?" he asked as he gazed into her eyes.

Crimmson smirked, looking up at him, "That's for me to know and you to find out," she said, her icy eyes laughing slightly.  
"Well best not keep your father waiting." with this Charles and Crimmson eventually made it to the Jolly Roger.  
Bes had quickly got to the ship before Charles and Crimmson. She knocked upon Hook's cabin door.  
"JAMES!" she whispered Bes through the key door.  
"Yes." answered Hook from behind her as he grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him.  
"I wish you wouldn't do that! Crimmson and the new man are on their way!" she then gently whispered "I missed you."  
"When do you not?" asked Hook  
Bes quickly pulled him into a chaste kiss.  
"Come on I've got you something" said Hook. So both Hook and Bes went into his cabin. Bes sat upon the seat next to the window. Hook meanwhile was looking through his drawers. He eventually produced a small ring with a dark sapphire on it.  
"Bes then noticed Charles and Crimmson had stepped upon the deck. "She's here. Do you wish for me to leave?"  
"No. Just do what you usually do sit there look pretty." with this she did so and sat looking out the cabin window. Hook sat behind his desk reading his maps; waiting for his daughter's arrival into his cabin.  
Crimmson smiled and led Lautrec into her father's cabin, "Papa," she smiled, "May I present Captain Charles Lautrec," she smiled.

Hook peered up "Charles?"  
Charles bowed before Hook "James...It's been a long time. Has it not?"  
"Aye...and err what brings you to my waters?"Asked Hook with a slight twinge of venom.  
Bes moved towards Crimmson and whispered gently in her ear "Well done on seducing your first man. See sometimes using your feminine looks do come in handy from time to time." this was a genuine compliment.  
"In all honestly James I don't know I got here."Charles then noticed Bes. "Ahh, you must be the whore...I mean woman that Crimmson was on about."  
Bes was gob smacked how dare this mysterious man who knew very little of her say such a thing.  
"How long do you intend on staying?"  
Charles glanced at Crimmson and gave her a small smile "I have yet to work out that one James, perhaps I have only just found my own adventure with this sparkling ruby before me."  
Hook saw the glint not only in his eyes but he saw the sparkle in Crimmson's eyes.  
"You stay away from her Charles. She's too young for you." shouted Hook.  
Crimmson sighed, "Papa," she said in an exasperated way, "There is nothing going on," she said honestly before glancing at Charles, "Besides, I seem to remember that you don't have a problem with taking a woman two years my elder to bed with you ever night, how would us going on a few innocent adventures be any worst?"  
"Crimmson, Bes, I think it's best if you left me and Charles talk!" shouted Hook. Bes did as she was told."Come on Crimmson!" said Bes

Crimmson looked at her father, she was used to getting what she wanted, "No, it's alright, Bes," she said with a small smirk, "I would rather stay and listen," she moved and sat down before grabbing a glass of brandy and sipping it.  
"CRIMMSON GET OUT!" shouted Hook with this he grabbed her by the jacket and through her out of the cabin, flat face on the floor. The crew laughed her misfortune.  
"GET BACK TO WORK! OR I'LL PERSONALLY REMOVE YOUR MANHOODS!" shouted Bes; usually the crew wouldn't listen to her but when it came to threatening a man's private area well they preferred to keep them in knelt down to Crimmson "You ok? Your father didn't mean it. You know that?" Bes tried to help Crimmson up.

Crimmson stood, yanking herself out of Bes' grip, "I know exactly what my father means and what he doesn't. If you don't remember, I have been living with him my whole life." she said sharply, "Unlike you who just sleep with him when he's horny." she turned on her heel before heading off to the bow of the ship.  
Bes ran after her and grabbed her hand "Look think what you may of me Crimmson I know I'm only a few years older than yourself but unlike the other whores you see around you; I genuinely love your father. I haven't slept with any other apart from him. If you must know I have a great deal of respect for you. I have tried to so hard for you approval other the years and yet you make me out to be dirty under your feet. If you want because I care about you and your father; I shall cease to sleep with him and leave. " Bes glanced towards the sea. Eventually Bes walked towards the helm and sat upon the railing.

Crimmson paused, she couldn't believe her ears. The whore loved her father? That was so creepy... she sighed, heading back to the bow... now there was something to think about...


	4. Chapter 4

"**And so, our story begins"**

"James there is a treasure hidden in Dark Man's Rock. I require half you're crew to join me this venture" said Lautrec as he placed the map with a cross on it of the location.  
"And what will I get out of this?" asked Hook as he examined the map.  
"25 for you and 75 for myself" replied Lautrec with a huge grin on his face.  
"I want 50 otherwise no crew."  
"You drive a hard bargain James"  
"Take it or leave it Charles"  
"Fine" answered Lautrec as he sighed.  
"When will you be going?" asked Hook as he eyed Lautrec.  
"Tomorrow, Your Crimmson may come along if she pleases"

Crimmson sat outside of the cabin, waiting to see what was going to happen. She was playing with a small carving knife she had, whittling at a piece of drift wood down.  
Charles walked out of the cabin he was surprised to see Crimmson carving away. "Somebody bored?"

Crimmson smiled as she looked up, "Extremely," she said, "What did you and my father talk about?" she put the knife and the drift wood down, settling in to talk to him.  
"Nothing much, apart from that I'm going to venture for some gold on shore, care to join me? Must be much more fun instead of carving drift wood"

She smiled, looking up at him, "Truly?" she asked. "That would be much more interesting."  
"Crimmson, if I didn't want you to come I wouldn't have asked" he said with a genuine smile

Crimmson smiled, "Unless you just wanted to rub it in my face like Bill Jukes likes to do." she smiled, "What time tomorrow?"  
He moved towards her and whispered into her ear "By the crack of dawn when the air is full or spices and the sky is filled fairy dust hovering around the sun."

Crimmson smiled at the cadence in his voice. "Here?" she asked softly, her dimples flashing briefly when she smiled, a rare occurrence.  
"What else can I compare you to?" he answered in a seducing manner "Oh by the way, you're not only one who can seduce their prey." He saw the shock in Crimmson's face. "Aye fair maiden; I know that you were sent to seduce me and guide me to this ship. Your father told me." he answered as he eyed her up. What a divine looking figure she was he thought."Perhaps we'll pick up where we last dropped off on the island; I may even be able to kiss the fair lady's hand"

Crimmson smirked slightly, "Perhaps," she said coolly, "If you please me, but only then."  
"Oh and how will I have to do that?" He said as he hovered his lips above her neck trying so hard to resist the temptation of kissing her all good things come to those who wait he thought to himself.

Crimmson smiled, "We'll just have to see how things go." she flirted as she looked up at him, her lashes dark against her pale skin.  
"Very well my beauty" he replied with this he bowed and left her outside her father's cabin.

Crimmson smiled as she watched him go.

"James don't you think it's time we told Crimmson how old I really am?" asked Bes as she sat upon his lap.  
"She might not be happy that you didn't tell her in the first place my dear." he said as he kissed her forehead.

Crimmson walked into the cabin, she didn't seem to notice Bes and her father as she headed into her cabin.  
"Crimmson? Where are you going?"Asked Hook as he pushed Bes off his lap and onto the floor.

Crimmson looked over her shoulder, "My cabin," she said, sounding almost like a typical teenager who was asked a stupid question.  
"Crimmson; Bes has something to tell you." answered Hook  
"Crimmson I've been lying to you all this time" said Bes as she looked down onto the floor.

Crimmson rested her hands on her hips, "I'm listening..." she said, clearly not going to like where this was going.  
Bes looked up at Crimmson "You know how you always thought me being 20 well... on the outside I am...but inside I'm actually 32. You see long ago I was placed under a curse by the Indians for trying to steal one of their total poles. I tried to steal the total pole of immortal youth. The curse was never to age physically."

Crimmson raised her eyebrows, "Yeah... sure..." she said, "Can I go now?"  
"You don't believe me do you?"

"What do you think, tramp?"  
"That's it I've had enough with you! Arghh!" Bes launched herself at Crimmson pinning the girl to the wall "Listen you spoilt brat! Ever since you were a child I have greatly admired you! I have always been watching you keeping eye on you and cared for you; when you father has been occupied with matters. Only to have you through your gratitude thrown back in my face. " Bes let go of her grip and left the cabin crying.  
"You had to be horrible towards her Crimmson. She has always been there looking after you and you never knew. I admit she shouldn't have done what she just did right now. But Bes is what she say she is she cannot age physically; think how horrid that is for her! Go to your room!"  
Hook did not bother going after Bes.

Crimmson looked at her father, "Yes, poor Bes, stuck eternally at the age of 20, something that every woman wishes." she said cynically, "I don't care what her age is, Father. I don't like the whore; don't expect me to start treating her like my mother or anything like that. She's not." she said sharply before turning and heading out of the cabin, back to the island.  
Hook then chased after his daughter and pinned her to the mast "I'm not expecting you to treat her like your mother but I wish you'd stop giving her grief. She has enough on her plate as it is." Hook loosened his grip. "Come follow me" he held out his hand to bring her to the helm. "I'm sorry that I haven't spent enough time with you recently; things have come up. Unplanned events. But it's nothing for you to worry. In the mean time Captain Charles Lautrec requests you join him on his mission for tomorrow. I'll let you go with him but I want no kissing mind. Haha." he gave his daughter a loving embra Sendce. "I am sorry about recent events"

Crimmson smiled softly at the hug. Just like her father, she always had a soft spot for him. "It's alright, Papi," she said softly. "And I'm sorry about Bes... I just don't get along with her. But what is this about unplanned events? Surely I have a right to know." she said, attempting to get as much information as she could out of her father. He was in these types of moods few and far between, so she always had to use it to her advantage, even if she didn't always like it.  
"You do have a right to know my little ruby but I'd rather wait to tell you when you come back from this adventure with Charles. This thing; this unplanned event is very delicate and I'd much rather wait a week before I tell you what it is...in the past these unplanned events haven't always gone to plan." Hook knew he had confused his daughter slightly.

She was looking up at him, her eyebrows furrowed together in an almost delicate way. "Alright..." she said slowly, "I'll wait then."  
"You may even like the thought having one around" replied Hook speaking his thought at loud.

"One what?" she asked shortly, not liking his thought process.  
"Oh, never mind" he said as he hugged her once more.

Crimmson hugged her father back before pulling back slightly and looking up at him, "You know, Father, for a pirate, you're a horrible liar."  
Hook really did want to tell her but he didn't want to jinx the chances of losing it.

She raised her eyebrows again before smiling, "So, I may honestly go on this adventure tomorrow?" she asked, "You're not going to change your mind and say that it is too dangerous?"

"Well no, you would have begged me to let you go anyway. Plus I doubt in my mind that you'll be headstrong and safe with Charles"  
Crimmson smiled and reached up, kissing her father's cheek lightly, "Thank you," she smiled.  
"Go on then my little treasure. Go get some sleep you have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow"

Crimmson smiled at her father, "Goodnight," she said before she headed back into her cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hidden Love**

Crimmson woke early the next morning, smiling slightly as she stretched and got ready for the day. She was found a short time later to be perched on a barrel with an apple in her hand. She wasn't dressed in her red today, this time being more practical about what she was wearing, although, her shirt wasn't tied all the way up, something that was sure to tick her father off.

Charles hadn't slept great last night so he too awoke early. He saw Crimmson eating the apple and how the juice of the apple managed to trickle down here beautiful round lips. He also noticed how her top wasn't buttoned properly and how the slightest breeze made her top cling to her delicate feminine form. He strode towards Crimmson and glanced as she finished eating the apple to the core.  
"Good Morning Miss Crimmson. Are we ready for today's venture?"  
Crimmson smiled, "Very much so," she said, standing up, licking the juice from her lips. "Are you?" she asked, tossing her apple core into the lagoon.  
"I'm am always ready even if there is a beautiful mistress before me."  
Crimmson smiled at him, a small blush touching her cheeks. "Then let us be off,"

"Aye let us be off"

Crimmson smiled, "So, who's going with us?" she asked as she headed to get off of the ship.  
"Gentleman Starkey, Dark Gin James, Chicaroy, Mason, Lucius the lilith and Codfish breath Steve. Don't worry, the whore and your father are staying here."  
She laughed slightly, "I'm glad," she said, "Although, Father told me that last night." she turned and swung over the railing, standing there for a moment.  
Eventually Captain James Hook awoke with Bes lying fast asleep at his got dressed and made his way out of his cabin and quickly noticed Lautrec eyeing up Crimmson; he then noticed that Crimmson's shirt was not fully buttoned up how this annoyed him. He quickly dismissed this for now and made his way to his daughters side.  
"Crimmson before you go I wish to give you something" with this Hook gave Crimmson a compass that didn't point north. "It's something i won in a bet against Captain Jack Sparrow."  
Crimmson wrinkled her brow, "A broken compass?" she asked, looking up at him.  
"It will point you in the direction in what you want the most!"

She smiled, taking a small look at the compass before slipping the chain around her neck, "Thank you."  
Hook order the crew to put the long boat on the cool misty sea.  
"You best be going the both of you" answered Hook  
"Aye as always your right James"said Lautrec cooly  
Crimmson smiled, "Goodbye, Father," she said with a smile, reaching up to kiss her father's cheek lightly, "We'll see you later," she dropped lightly down into the long boat when it was below her.  
Lautrec quickly followed.  
Hook waved goodbye to them as they rowed ashore; now he had to deal with Bes and the predictament of her being with child. His child.

Upon shore Charles escorted Crimmson out of the long- boat.

Crimmson smiled slightly as they got out. "You know where this treasure is?" she asked, looking around.  
Charles looked at her and placed his hand in his inner pocket and then gave a panicked look "Oh CRAP! For Fucks sake! I left the ship on the map...I mean the map on the ship even. Buggar!"

She laughed slightly, "Here, why don't you use this?" she asked, holding the compass out to him.  
Lautrec took the compass and glanced at her and began to think of the treasure but all he could think of was crimmson. The arrow upon the compass was spinning around in circles.  
"This way..." Lautrec prayed that he walking in the right direction even if he was lying as to where the compass was pointing.  
Crimmson smiled and followed him closely.  
Eventually after a while of walking around in circles the pirates shouted "Do you even know where we are lad?" asked Mason  
"No...If I'm honest the compass doesn't work."  
The crew were angry.  
"We best set up camp it looks like theres a storm a brewing." answered Codfish breath Steve.  
So they all set up and Charles shared a large tent.  
"I'm sorry miss Crimmson, I should have said earlier on that your compass didn't work."

Crimmson smiled, "My father said that it pointed to what you wanted the most, apparently this isn't what you want the most."  
"It was until I saw a new treasure. One of ruby lips and long curly black a tempting smile and a seductive eyes."  
Crimmson smirked, "Is that so?" she asked, leaning back on her elbows as she looked at him. Her eyes were hard to read with exactly what she was thinking, of whether she was teasing him or serious.  
"Yes. But this fiery bird keeps on teasing me to catch it. I very hardly doubt she will let me." he said with a very smoothe seductive voice.  
She smiled back at him, "She might," she said, "But why should she let you?"  
"Because he finds her intoxicating and finds himself ever so slightly smitten with he didnt think she worth it he wouldn't have asked her to join him upon this journey would he now?"  
Crimmson smiled, "Perhaps he just wants to have his way with her?"  
Lautrec sat on the floor and began to take his jacket off; he loosened his white shirt ever so slightly so that she could see his chest. "Perhaps...but wouldn't she have to give him the benefit of the doubt first? He could have searched many a sea and not found the woman until now?"  
Crimmson smiled, looking at him, "Perhaps," she said, "But I think he'll have to prove it to her."  
"How will he have to do so?"he perched his head up to meet her gaze.  
She paused, looking at him, "She doesn't know yet,"  
Just then a small fox came running into the tent and stole Lautrec's jacket. Lautrec ran into rain looking for the fox "Blast!"  
Crimmson laughed, standing up and running after the fox and Lautrec.  
The fox led them both to a little burrow; it turned out the fox was a mother vixen to five cubs. Lautrec softened at the sight of vixen and her cubs and decided to let the fox keep his jacket.  
"She can keep it. As for you Miss Crimmson." he pulled her towards him "I will have to keep you all to myself; just for tonight. For your own protection." With this said he kissed her passionately "But I will not use you for my lust Crimmson." once more he kissed her passionately within a tight embrace.  
Crimmson gasped softly when he grabbed her, her heart pounding as they kissed. She was almost certain he could feel it through her thin shirt as they stood there in the rain. Her hair was plastered to her skin, but she didn't rightly care right then as she reached up, kissing him back.  
Lautrec pulled his head back and began to drink the rain that poured down from the heavens. He then began to laugh uncontrollably.  
"We best get back to the tent before we get hypothermia" he said as he began to kiss her hand.  
Crimmson smiled softly, "Pan is here, I think we're safe from hypothermia," she said, enjoying the feeling of his lips on her skin.

Behind some shrubbery one of the pirate's had followed the couple and was shocked to see the pair canoodling. This pirate was Codfish breathe steven. Oh how Hook would take a shine to him he thought keeping a close eye on the pair. Perhaps Hook would make Crimmson marry steve he thought. Steven had always had a thing for Crimmson as she was the only one who showed him kindness. Steven had a gum disorder which ment he always would have bad breath.

"Oye, Fish breath," Bill Jukes came up behind Steven, "What you lookin' at?" he asked, "I thought you were gettin' the fire wood." He said, not seeing Crimmson or Lautrec, althought Crimmson heard him. She bent closer to Lautrec, whispering softly into his ear before pulling him gently back towards the tent.

"It be nothing of your concern Jukes!"

Jukes chuckled, "Well then come on," he said, "Get your butt back to camp, you know that Red don't like to wait for her supper, and neither do I."

"Red?" asked Steven some what dumbfounded

Jukes sighed, "Crimmson, who else?" he said as he turned, heading back to camp.  
"Oh aye."

Elsewhere Hook stared at the sea through his cabin window; awaiting for the news of Bes and his unborn baby. Bes had been experiencing immense stomach pains.  
The local doctor from the indian tribe came into his cabin.  
"How is she?"asked Hook  
The doctor, Little Bear, nodded, "She is fine," he said, "It just normal pains. Keep her in bed for few days and all good," he said in his spotty English.  
Hook gave a breif smile and looked past the indian to see Bes walking into the cabin with her hand covering her stomach.  
"Bes?"  
"I'm fine James...this time he's going to live a full term"  
"He?"  
"It feels like a boy. A nice healthy strong boy."  
Hook moved towards her and placed his hand upon hers. "Or it could be a girl."  
"It still feels like a nice young boy."

Hook glanced out his cabin window glaring at the storm; once more constantly thinking and hoping that Crimmson was well and that Charles was keeping his distance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lautrec Attack**

Jas Hook and his lover Bes lay on the bed together fast asleep when all of a sudden Smee came rushing in.  
"Captain we're being attacked by another ship! And it appears several members of the crew are turning against us. It's a mutiny!"  
Jas Hook gazed at the boson unimpressed and angry. Bes was still asleep but seemed disturbed.  
"Smee keep a close eye on Bes!"  
"Captain!" Scott called, "We need ye out here!"  
Jas Hook rushed out of his cabin as soon as he had put his coat on.  
(Be rest assured, my dear readers Jas Hook did not walk out of his cabin naked. As much as we loved that. No Jas and Bes had fallen asleep on the bed with their clothes left on.)  
As James Hook looked down to the main deck he saw most of his old crew tied up or slaughtered. Never had he witnessed such a quick and yet silent sneak attack.  
Eventually a man with a similar appearance to Charles Lautrec stepped on board. Hook instantly knew who it was.  
"Well well Edgar Lautrec what do I owe you the pleasure of stealing me ship."  
"Why if it isn't the little whelp Jas the demon eyed bastard of the queen mother" said Edgar with a dark and sinister smile.

Scott had managed to slip behind Hook, the only man who wasn't tied up. His hand rested on his sword as he watched the man.  
"And err...Who is the little mere boy behind you? Anyway I've come to claim your ship James as well as your crew. " Said Edgar he quickly clicked his fingers and had two of his strongest men grab Jas Hook and chain him.  
Unfortunately Bes had awoken from her peaceful sleep. Smee had quickly told her that the ship had been attacked and that he had been told to keep an eye on her. Bes immediately ran out of the cabin and saw James chained.  
"JAMES!" shouted Bes.  
All the men gazed at Bes.  
"Ahh, so you have whore now, Jas." stated Edgar.  
"Don't you touch her Edgar!" shouted Jas.  
Bes forgetting in what state she was in ran towards Edgar and tried to punch him when he grabbed her wrists.  
"BES!" shouted Hook  
Bes clutched her stomach in a protective manner.  
"

Suddenly, a sharpened dagger came across Edgar's throat, that "mere boy" had managed to slip behind the man and grabbed him, "Let her go," he growled softly, although it was clear he meant business.  
"Oh and what's the mere boy going to do?" asked Charles as he kicked Scott in the sacred place known to man.

Scott nearly dropped the dagger as pain laced through his body, but managed to pull the dagger across Edgar's shoulder, pulling it into a muscle of the arm that was holding onto Bes.  
"Arghh" shouted Edgar he soon threw Bes into his crew who all eyed her up.  
"JAMES!" cried Bes

Scott swore to himself as he tried to stand to help the trapped Bes. Finally he made it to his feet and pulled out his pistol, "Let her go," he said, aiming it at the men.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hidden Treasure**

Crimmson stirred slightly in Charles' arms, turning slightly to look up at him as she stretched slightly before detangling herself and standing up. She looked in the mirror, wrinkling her nose at her hair before she pulled it back into a braid, straightening her slept in clothes slightly as she looked over herself in the mirror.  
Charles then awoke "Good morrow, my love" said Charles at glanced at Crimmson sweet and innocent face.

Crimmson smiled at him in the mirror, "Good morning," she said before turning to look at him. "Ready for some treasure hunting?" she asked with a grin and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Aye, my love, plus I do believe I promised your father that I would give him half the swag "  
Crimmson laughed slightly, "I believe you did too," she smiled at him, "Then are we ready to shove out and face some adventure?"

"Aye fair Crimmson" So with this both Crimmson and Charles headed off to where the treasure was hidden with Crimmson's father's crew. The lovers were leading the way, talking softly to each other.  
Eventually they stumbled upon the area of which the area the chest was hiding.  
Charles glanced at the men "Dig you dogs or none of my secret rum!"  
The men did so with egger anticipation considering if they dug what Hook and Charles needed they would receive rum.  
Crimmson smiled slightly, "So good with them," she said with a laugh.  
Charles glanced at her unsure to as what she had said.

Crimmson smiled at him, brushing some of her unruly curls out of her eyes.  
"Captain we have found the treasure!" shouted Mason  
"We'll don't stand they looking at it hoist it up." ordered Lautrec  
Crimmson grinned as she stepped up with him to see what this great treasure was.

As the men heaved the heavy trunk out of the sand he a quick cheeky yet loving look at Crimmson. "Care to do the honors of opening it then?"  
Crimmson smiled at him as she stepped forward, looking at the lock, "Do you have the key?" she asked.  
Charles rummaged through his pocket to find a skeleton key and gave to Crimmson, who smiled, kneeling down before the chest. She inserted the key into the lock before turning it and opening the lid.  
The group of pirates glared at the empty treasure chest and began cursing as only sailors can.  
Charles noticed as Crimmson bent down, pulling out a folded piece of parchment before she looked up at him.

"Charles?" she asked.

"What is it?" he asked as he glanced over her shoulder.  
Crimmson held up the letter, "This was left in it," her brow furrowed slightly, "Don't tell me we came here just to find another map."  
"I don't know. There was supposed to be treasure. Gold. Jewels and what not. Read it" he said as he looked unsure of the letter.

She nodded, opening the letter before she held it up slightly so she could read it in the light.

"_Dear Miss Crimmson Flynn Hook, do forgive me for this but as well as having stolen the treasure you and my brother have been perusing the past few days. I'm afraid I have also taken have taken captive of your father's ship. If you wish to see your father and your step mother alive again I suggest you come aboard immediately to the Jolly Roger, to organize a parley. _

_Your most humble friend,_

_Captain Edgar Lautrec" _

Charles grinned, his teeth as he saw the letter. "EDGAR" he said with so much venom.

Crimmson looked up at him for a moment before she stood, staring down the crew with her icy eyes, "Alright boy, pack it up, we're going home to get our ship back," she said, her voice was short and clipped, clear that she meant business. "Have guns and weapons at the ready, but put away. Do not do anything unless you are given a director order from me or Charles, am I understood?"

"Come on, we best hurry!"Shouted Charles


	8. Chapter 8

**A Secret and Hidden Treasure**

Hook had been locked in the brig whilst Bes had been tied up to the bed where she and Hook had lain together not too long ago. But now Edgar was in charge and let's just quietly say he had been messing Bes about both with domestic violence and rape.

Hook glanced at the floorboards hoping that Bes and his unborn child where ok and also that Crimmson was safe in the arms of Lautrec.

Scott was sitting next to Hook, it was clear that unlike most of the crew, he was too loyal to Hook and his family.

"You're doing this for Bes aren't you?" said Hook without looking at Scott

Scott looked at him, "Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Because you're her brother aren't you...I'm not blind you know"  
"How in the world did you come to that conclusion?" he asked.

"One, I've always noticed you've kept a close eye on her. Two, you were ever so over protective over her above deck before and three, you can tell your her brother because you look alike and act ever so slightly alike."

Scott snorted slightly at the last comment, "I guess that would be true," he said, "But, please, don't tell her, we're only half siblings and she doesn't know."

"I won't, my word is my bond" he said with a small smirk. "I hope Crimson is ok"  
Scott nodded slightly in agreement. He had become close with the captain's daughter who was only a few years younger than himself and felt like an older brother to her.

"You know Scott admittedly I've always seen you as son; I mean you're always close to Crimmson"  
Scott looked up at the captain, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Ok that was a lie but you are close to my Crimmson"

Scott chuckled slightly, "At least you're willing to admit it's a lie," he said.

"I admit but you won't admit that you're close to my Crimmson"  
Scott looked at him, "I didn't realize I had to," he said.

Hook gazed at Scott and then looked at the floorboards. "Bes" he could barely hoarse her name.

Bes meanwhile was still bound to the bed.

Edgar Lautrec entered the cabin and moved towards Bes.

"Hello my beauty. How's the pregnancy going?" he said as he advanced towards her.

"SCREW YOU!"

Edgar slapped Bes across the cheek. "Don't mind if I do"

Bes continued to scream but to no luck; Edgar indeed did have his way with her.

The crew, Crimmson and Charles had made it to shore and saw a different flag from the Jolly Roger. The girl bit her lip as her hands shook in rage as she saw the flag and looked back at the crew, "Boys, stay here," she said, "Charles and I will go up, if there is the slightest sign of a fight, come ready for a fight."

The men simply nodded.

Charles jumped in the long boat and waited for Crimmson to jump in. She climbed into the long boat and looked at Charles, "Let's go," she said, her voice tense. Charles kept on rowing until he reached the ship. When they reached it, Crimmson let out a sharp whistle and a rope ladder was lowered. She caught a hold of it and pulled herself up.

Charles grabbed hold of Crimmson's boot and pulled her back down "Crimmson, my brother Edgar; he is a very powerful man. Please be careful" with this Charles gave Crimmson a swift kiss and helped her climb up the rope.

The pirate's daughter climbed up quickly, glancing down for a moment to see if Charles was following her as she pulled herself up on deck. Charles and Crimmson landed on board the deck on the Jolly Roger and saw most of Hook's old crew set to work whilst Edgar's crew was lazing about drinking rum.

Crecco spotted Crimmson and very sneakily tugged on her jacket and pulled her towards one side "Miss how did ye? Never mind...If you're after you're father he be locked in the brig with Scott; whilst Mistress Bes is being held captive in your father's former chambers. Edgar has being raping and hitting her; the old crew are worried for her because of what she is carrying. "

Crimmson hid her confusion at the last comment and nodded, "Can you get Edgar for me?" she asked, "I would like to speak to him about my father's ship." her tone was slightly icy at the information she had just been told.

"Aye miss; come both of you follow me" with said Crecco took both Crimmson and Charles to Edgar.

Upon arrival Edgar was pinning Bes to the bed. He turned his head in anger when he faced the door.

"Charles; my dear brother, what a pleasure it is to see you, although not as half a pleasure it has been screwing this filthy wench."

Edgar climbed off Bes who crying her eyes out. She quickly placed her hands upon her stomach making sure the baby was still alive.

Edgar ignored Bes and quickly took his gaze upon Crimmson. He advanced slowly towards Crimmson; but Charles quickly pulled out his sword and placed the point towards Edgar's throat.

"Don't you dare touch Crimmson" spat Charles

"Honestly, is this how you say hello to your own brother, Charles?" said Edgar with a silent pause till he glared at Crimmson again "And this is Miss Crimmson Hook; my, my, hasn't James done well to have such fine little beauty as yourself?"

"Leave her alone!" shouted Bes who ran behind Edgar and jumped on his back and clawed his face.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Edgar who had stronger strength managed to pull Bes off him and throw her into the wall. Bes then fell to the floor and began to bleed very heavily.

Bes began to cry and scream with pain uncontrollably.

"Oh would now be a bad time to mention that your father's whore was very heavily pregnant and that you were going to have a baby brother or sister. Oh dear...Well it's probably for the best, it's dying anyway." laughed Edgar manically.

Charles quickly ran to Bes's side and began checking to see if the baby was indeed still living.

Crimmson pulled out her sword, putting it to Edgar's throat, her icy eyes frozen cold as she looked at the man, "I would highly suggest that you shut your pie hole before I do it for you."

"And then what Crimmson? Have daddy come save you?" with this said Edgar knocked the sword out of Crimmson's hand.

Crimmson backed up slightly, "I am more than capable to defend myself," she said, "Now it's your choice, you can leave my ship peacefully, or I can force you." there was a threat to her voice that said the daughter of Hook was completely set on following through on her threat.

Edgar just gazed at her one more time. ''Very well, my crew and I shall leave for now, but do not think we shall not return.'' Edgar grabbed Crimmson's chin ''I'm growing rather fond of you'' with this said done Edgar whistled for his crew to make leave. And thus did so.

Crimmson watched the man and his crew leave before she called out for the boys to keep an eye out and for someone to find her father. She came back inside, kneeling on the other side of Bes. "How is she?" she asked softly, her voice calm.

''She is fine and so is the child, but we'll have to give her a cesarean in order for the child to survive''  
Crimmson looked at him, "Is she even far enough along for that to be safe for both of them?" she asked, grabbing a pillow and laying it under Bes' head.  
''She is only two weeks from being full term, the child should be ok."

The girl nodded, "And do you know how to perform a cesarean?" she asked, "Cause I don't." she told Charles.

''I do know how to perform it but the thing is I've only performed it on horses, it shouldn't be that different though."

She looked at him, "Well I'm sure that Bes would just feel ever so confident in your hands, knowing that you know how to perform a cesarean on a horse." she said sarcastically. "Come on, why don't we get her into the bed, at least then she'll be more comfortable."  
"Why are you being like this Crimmson? I thought you hated me?" asked Bes as she was carried towards the bed.

Crimmson sighed, "Don't think about that right now," she said, really not all that sure why she was acting like this, since she did detest Bes. She didn't hate her, but she sure didn't like her.

Elsewhere Hook and Scott had been freed from the brig and had quickly heard that young Crimmson and Charles were about to perform a cesarean on Bes. Hook and Scott quickly ran into Hook's cabin and saw Bes being placed upon the bed with the help of Crimmson and Charles.

"What's happening? Why does she have to have a cesarean now?"Asked Hook slightly panicked.

Crimmson glanced over at Charles for a fraction of a second. After all, he was the one who knew what he was doing with the cesarean, "Edgar messed with her," she said simply. "It's the best chance she has to keep the child."

"We haven't much time, James. I need some old rags, a needle and thread. Oh and something so she can bite on possibly a large stick. "Charles glanced at Bes."You'll need to drink some rum to numb the pain"

"So in other words you want me drunk?"

"Yes...most people tend not to feel any pain when their drunk"

Hook glanced at Bes and walked to his cabinet of assorted alcoholic beverages and quickly poured a glass of rum. He then quickly handed it over to Bes.

"Bes...Please"

Bes complied and drank the alcohol.

"Crimmson go get what Charles needs to perform this cesarean." said Hook

Crimmson nodded standing and hurrying from the cabin. She came back moments later with the things Charles had asked her for, sitting them down next to him as she moved back so she wouldn't be in the way.

So it came to be that Charles made a large incision on Bes. It was a quick and easy process slightly messy but never less quick.  
Charles quickly passed the baby to Crimmson.  
''What is it?'' asked Bes tiredly.  
Crimmson smiled softly as she cleaned the child off and wrapped it in a blanket, "A boy," she said, waiting for Charles to finish before handing Bes the child.

As Charles finished the stitch, he glanced at the baby.  
''So what's his name?''  
Bes looked at Crimmson and noticed her small smile ''James what do you say in letting Crimmson name our son?''  
Hook merely nodded.  
''Crimmson would you do the honor?'' asked Bes  
Crimmson looked up, shocked by the request. "Oh... umm... I guess..." she said as she scrambled for a name before she looked at her father. "What about Matthew?" she asked, "Your middle name?"

''It sounds perfect, but may I suggest one more thing. I'd like his middle name to be Charles. I mean you did save mine and Matthew's life. Please sir?'' asked Bes  
''I'd be honored'' bowed Charles  
Crimmson smiled as she held her little brother. "Matthew Charles," she said as she looked at the sleeping child before she moved and gave him to her father.  
James Hook glanced at his only son and gave a wide smile. ''Crimmson come walk with me, I think your brother should spend time with his mother'' with this said and done Hook passed his young son back to Bes.  
Crimmson nodded slightly before the two walked from the cabin.

Charles and Scott left soon afterwards.

''I'm sorry that I or Bes for that didn't tell you about you having a baby brother. We had been trying for a while and in the past all the others have been still born.'' Hook said as he gazed at the calm blue sea with Crimmson linked into his arm.

His daughter nodded, "I understand," she said, "Although, it was a shock for me when Edgar spilled the beans." she gave a slightly laughing grin.  
''Do you think you'd cope having a little brother around?''  
"I don't really have a choice, now do I?"  
''You make it sound as though you were content on being a lonely child''  
Hook now gazed at Crimmson, who looked up at him. "I was, but I don't mind having a little brother." she smiled, "It's just going to be a new kind of adventure, and you know how much I love adventures."

''I'm sure Matthew will beg you to teach him how to swordfight...my only fear is that Pan might steal him from us?''  
Crimmson nodded, "We'll just have to keep an eye on him. But we never had a problem with Pan while I was growing up."  
''I suppose. So did you find the treasure?'' he asked with a slightly crooked smile.  
The girl chuckled at his grin that was so much like her own. "No, we didn't. Edgar got there and left us a note saying that he was taking of the ship. That's how we knew to get here. Although... I do not think he's going to give up so easily, Papa. He must have something else planned."

''Indeed Edgar was never one to give up on something that he had set in his sights.''  
Crimmson nodded in agreement, remembering the last comment the man had made before he had left. She hoped it wouldn't come to a bad ending.


	9. Chapter 9

**Of year old brothers and secret meetings**

Bes held the few months old Matthew in her arms whilst gazing out at the sea; she quickly noticed Crimmson walking her way.  
"Are you well, Crimmson?" asked Bes

Crimmson looked up at Bes, not having been paying attention. "I'm fine," she said.

"Care to hold your brother?" she asked as she bit her top lip.

Crimmson looked at the little child and nodded, holding her hands out so she could take him.

The small baby boy giggled as he was passed over to his sister.

"I'm surprised your being a decent sister towards him" said Bes

Crimmson looked up, in shock, from her little brother, "Just because I don't like you, doesn't mean that I wouldn't like him."

Bes gave a dark sneer to Crimmson's comment. "Why I feel loved. You'll be glad to know I'm leaving the ship for a few days. It should give you a good few days to bond with Matthew. So I hope you won't mind looking after him. I'm sure you'll be fine with your father and Charles. Which reminds me, have you been kissing your betrothed? Because I'm sure your father and I could give you lessons." Bes began to laugh at her last statement and began to walk off. "Plus, I do believe Matthew already seems rather fond of you as it is!"  
Crimmson rolled her eyes at Bes as she turned with Matthew and started walking towards the bow of the ship. Her brother rested on her hip as she walked.

Matthew merely giggled happily being the presence of his sister.

Charles stood at the helm with Hook and watched Crimmson walk towards them with Matthew.

"My my, somebody definitely likes their sister." said Charles as he heard Matthew giggle.

Hook glanced at his daughter and drew a very happy smile at the sight of Crimmson with Matthew.

Crimmson smiled as she heard Charles, "Of course he does," she said, tickling Matthew lightly.

"Where's Bes? Shouldn't she be looking after him?"

"She's going to Black Castle; to fetch the hidden supplies that Vale Ann left." answered Hook  
Crimmson looked up, "Why is she going after them?" she asked.

"Because your mother said if Bes ever had a child she could take them; plus only your mother and Bes knew where they were hidden." answered Hook

She nodded silently before she turned her attention back to Matthew with a smile.

The boy continued to giggle "Mimson!" cried the little boy happily.

"By George, his first words!" stood Hook, his mouth agape.

Crimmson smiled at Matthew, "Can you say it again?" she asked him, "Can you say Crimmson?"

"Mimson! Mimson! Mimson!" continued the blue-eyed boy with small dark hair.

The elder sister laughed as she hugged her little brother closer to her.  
Matthew began pulling on Crimmson's curls "Mimson! Mimson!"

"Definitely likes you more than the rest of us" chuckled Hook.

Crimmson smiled, "Can you say 'Papa'?" she asked, moving Matthew closer to her father.

''Pa...Pa...''said Matthew as he looked at his father but he quickly turned his gaze back to Crimmson ''Mimson...ottle?'' said Matthew with eyes wide.  
Crimmson laughed softly, kissing his forehead. "Alright, we'll get you something to eat," she said, heading back towards the cabin.

Charles quickly followed her and whispered into her ear ''When do I eventually see my pirate queen alone again?''  
Hook was not happy with Charles lingering about Crimmson. As long as they weren't sleeping together then all would be fine, or so Hook thought.  
Crimmson smiled, "Tonight?" she said softly, "Papa can take care of Matthew for the night."

"Where shall I meet you?"Asked Charles  
She paused a moment, "Where would you like to?" she asked.

"The lagoon where I first met you, tonight at midnight?"

Crimmson smirked, "Alright," she agreed, "Midnight."

** Both myself and my fellow Author in crime are both deeply sorry for the long gap between posts. Hopefully we will be back to posting more frequently. Again, we are very sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Midnight Meetings**

Crimmson looked at herself in the mirror one last time and nodded in approval as she grabbed her red jacket. She peaked in at her father with her brother before slipping silently off the Jolly Roger. She headed into the woods and quickly appeared at the lagoon where she had promised to meet Charles.

Charles looked at the lagoon waiting patiently for his pirate queen to arrive.

Crimmson spotted Charles ahead of her, his back turned to her. She smirked slightly as she crept behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ahh...Trust you to scare me like that!" answered Charles as the girl laughed.

"Of course it's me, who else would it be?"

"Your father! Edgar! Bes OH what does it matter at least I've got you all too myself!"  
Crimmson smiled, "And I have you, all for me." she said, "That is a very good thing, because I fear I can be a little possessive and selfish at times."

"You possessive? Never! Sounds like a trait you got off your father."

Crimmson laughed, "Of course it is," she said, "But I have to be with a good looking man like you. Someone might come and try to steal you from me."

"Woman, you must blind if you think I'm the beautiful one here for it is you. You are my eternal rose, Crimmson, your beauty cannot whether." said Charles as he pulled Crimmson into his chest.  
She smiled as he pulled her closer. Wrapping her arms around his waist again as she rested her cheek on his chest. "I hope it doesn't, then what a waist living in Neverland it would be." she smirked.

'Indeed. Come on let's dance, the stars are out and the faeries are full of mischief tonight'

Crimmson smiled as she let go of his waist to look up at him.

'Or would you prefer to be hugged for the remainder of the night'  
The girl smirked, "I can think of a few things better than hugging." she said, reaching up and kissing him lightly.

''Oh really? Care to enlighten me'' he said with a smirk knowing full well what she meant but carried on with the game.  
Crimmson grinned at him, "Perhaps," she said in a coy manner.

''Well my little ruby if you don't tell me how am i supposed to know? ''

"Perhaps it's more fun to show than to tell." she moved a little closer to him.

''Then show me!'' he said with a hint of lust.  
Crimmson moved closer, twisting her fingers through his hair as she reached up and kissed him deeply.

Charles pulled away "Or maybe... we should wait..."

"For what?" she asked, tilting her head to look up at him.

"Well why should we indulge into one another now when we could wait for a much great moment... or event in our life." he stated with a bit of smirk hoping she would get his hint.

Crimmson looked up at him in shock, "You mean..."

"Well...that is if you would have me? I'm sure your father wouldn't be too pleased if he found out we'd be sleeping around and you'd become pregnant. He'd have my head...and my sword. Plus that way I could stay in your fathers good books. And I know we've only know each other for a mere few months but I feel like I've known you my entire lifetime. So would you Crimmson Flynn Hook care to take up the position of my wife?" he said as he caressed her cheek and gazing gently into her diamond eyes.

The girl's breath caught in her throat. She was silent for a moment before the reality of what he had asked her sunk in. When it did, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him for a moment.

Charles choked slightly when she swung her arms around him "Crimmson..." He had to then pull himself away from her. "Am I to presume you're accepting my proposal?" he asked in a teasing manner.

The girl smiled softly, "Yes, of course," she said.

"Good... because I don't think I'd like it you didn't" he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her towards him, and kissed her deeply. The girl moved closer as he kissed her, her heart fluttering.

"You best start making an honest man out of me; you reckon you could do that my beauty?"

Crimmson laughed, "Because I'm hardly an honest girl," she said with a smile.

"You're more of an honest person than me..."

The girl chuckled, "Of course," she said as she stepped closer.

Charles glanced at the moonlight. "Let's go to the fairy glade and dance underneath the pale moonlight my dearest bride to be." he stated in such a bravado that he barely believed he said it himself.

Crimmson laughed, "That sounds lovely," she said, "My future husband." she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"I'm so glad I've met you"

The pirate queen smirked, "And I you," she said softly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wedding Crashes**

Crimmson headed back to the ship, a smile playing on her lips. Nothing could get her down. She had a guy who loved her, soon to be her husband, an adorable little brother and a small ship of her own that she and Charles could live on if they wanted. How could life get any better?

Alas James Hook, Captain of the Jolly Roger was already in a foul mood as it is; he was annoyed that Bes was taking longer than usual and his daughter had decided to run off at midnight with that scandalous man.

Said daughter was now boarding the Jolly Roger, pushing her long curls back from her face as she hummed softly to herself.

At this point James Hook had only just put Matthew to sleep.

Crimmson saw her father and grinned, "Hello, Father," she greeted cheerfully.

"Been with that Blaggard again?" he gave a slightly twisted sneer at the comment.

"If you mean with Charles, then yes," she said, completely unfazed by her father's sneer.

"Well don't come crying to me when you realize he's betrayed you for some filthy whore. Like your bloody mother did."

Crimmson stopped to look at Hook, "He's not going to do that."

"How do you know? Has he declared his love you?" he laughed slightly.

"Actually, he has," Crimmson said, locking her eyes on her father's. "He's asked me to marry him. And I've said yes."

"You what?" he said as he glared into her mother's eyes.

"Charles and I are going to wed." she said again.

"You marry him and I'll make sure you never see your brother again. And I will disown you! Just like I did to Elizabeth"

Crimmson looked at her father in shock, completely silent.

Hook moved towards his cabin window and gazed out to the cool dark glittering sea.

"Do you recall your "imaginary friend" when you were three? Little Lizzy?"

Crimmson sighed, "Father, she wasn't real," she said, rolling her eyes slightly, "You can't disown her. She just vanished when I grew up."

"Oh really? Well Little Lizzy wasn't just your imaginary friend. She was your sister. She was your old sister. She was thirteen when she left. She eloped with a man who was the same age as me. I never liked him because he was the man who destroyed your own mother's heart. I received word that Elizabeth had died after the marriage. She would be now the spitting image of you just slightly older."

Crimmson raised her eyebrows, "Oh come, Father," she said, "I think I would know if I had a sister. Besides, you aren't that cruel to disown you own daughter."

Hook turned his head slightly he then moved towards his desk and opened a draw to which contained a picture frame of him and Crimmson. He then passed the picture frame to Crimmson. "Take the picture out. You'll see another upon it. Elizabeth was the spitting image of you."

The girl raised her eyebrows before doing what she was told.

"Still have doubts?" he asked.

Crimmson was looking at the photo before looking up at Hook. She was a little more apprehensive at this side of her father she'd never seen before.

"One of the main reason I disowned her was because she became with child. With HIS child. I forced her to have an abortion; she was too young. She was a little whore...just like her mother." He then glanced at Crimmson. "Your mother."

"My mother was not a whore," she defended immediately, her temper starting to show. "It's not her fault she was attacked and raped. That was after you had gotten angry with her, if I remember correctly."

"Yes because she had an affair! I only found out a few days after our wedding!" growled Hook his temper starting to boil.

"She would have never done that," she snapped back. "You know she wouldn't have if you hadn't gone off with another one of your young whores."

"Roxanne was my first love Crimmson; she had gone to France and I had heard word she had supposedly died. I knew your mother and we ended up sleeping together. I did say nothing was going to bloom out of it regarding a relationship. I then found out Roxanne was alive and we were about to marry when Vale declared she pregnant with Elizabeth so for the sake of her social and financial status I married Vale. I actually thought I was starting to fall for her but I was wrong when I found her two days after our wedding in our bed with another man. She said it meant nothing and that she was drunk. She knew that I loved Roxanne and that she wanted me to love her. I explained that I loved her as a sister and only married her because I didn't want my children to suffer. Over the years, we may have appeared a loving couple. Your mother knew I stayed with her out of loyalty for her."

Crimmson rolled her eyes slightly in response. Hook grabbed Crimmson by the throat "Don't you dare give me that look young lady. If you marry that man I will disown you." Hook then let go off her ashamed of having nearly strangling her to death.

She fell back against the rail at the edge of the ship, her hand up to her throat as she tried to catch her breath and her voice. She was shocked that her father would treat her in such a way or grow so angry. Finally, she found her voice.

"Why should you hate that we want to marry so much?" she asked.

"Because Charles killed your sister I know it...I just have yet to prove it! I just don't want you to marry him to be killed off!"

"He would never do such a thing! Charles loves me and I love him." she said passionately.

"How do you know that Crimmson? You've barely known him a year...He's not to be trusted! All he ever wants is to fuck a cheap looking yet rich whore."

"He does not!" Crimmson argued, "Besides, I do not look like a whore. If I do, then it's because YOU raised me that way!"

"How would you know? You're only a child! You're exactly like your mother...no, you're worse than her. You're the slut the devil wishes to have. And if you remember, Crimmson I never raised you. It was your Uncle John and Aunt Jessibella. I had you for the first three years of your life and then left you because a child didn't deserve to live with me. I wanted you to have a better life."

"A lot of good that was, the crazy household that was."

Hook grabbed her hand and dragged her into his cabin "Stay right the hell there!" Hook grabbed a small bag out of his desk and tossed it to Crimmson

"Have it! That's all the treasures I own now! All my personal treasure. I'm sure your devil of a husband will be more than happy that his little whore has come into some form of money. Tell him he has what wants now! The death of Vale, the death of Elizabeth...the things I have loved most!" He then glared at Crimmson with so much anger you could begin to see the poison brewing in his eyes.

He ran at his daughter and forced her sit at the desk. He then grabbed her hair and used his small golden dagger to cut Crimmson hair to shoulder length.

"You're no longer my daughter since you believe you belong to that...demon!"

He then opened the door wide open to the main and threw her out of the cabin.

"Oh by the way Crimmson! You might as well have this! Keep it and only return it when you realize what is truth and what is lies!"

He threw the golden dagger at her feet.

"It was your mothers!" he then laughed and went back in and left the door slightly open. He began to sit at his desk and started banging his head against the desk until eventually his head started to bleed. It was happening again.

Meanwhile, his daughter had scrambled back. She could hear her father, but was too shaken to go into him. Instead, she turned on her heal and went into her cabin. When she came back out, she had a bag slung across her shoulder before sticking her hat on her head and leaving the Jolly Roger, with no plans on ever coming back.

Hook heard door slam...he ran after and grabbed her by wrist "I'm sorry... I do still love little jewel" with this he kissed her on the forehead and went back to him cabin.

Crimmson blinked in confusion as she slowly walked back towards her father's cabin.

Hook has resumed hitting his head against the desk "I'm so sorry Elizabeth...I'm sorry Crimmson...I'm sorry Vale" he said as he stopped and began crying into his own blood.

"Father?"

Hook glanced up for a second and then faced his face back down into the blood. "All I ever did in past was for you. For Elizabeth... For your Mother. My girls...My girls...My girls"

Crimmson moved to sit next to him, "Oh come Father," she said, "It will do no good with you sitting here."

" Crimmson, go to the chest at the end of my bed and pass me the leeches,"

His daughter did as she was told.

"Thank you.." he said as he glanced at her short black curls. "I've been a really a bastard towards you haven't I?"

She paused for a moment before nodding, "I was hoping that you'd be happy for me...," she said.

"I can't as long as you're with the man who murdered Elizabeth"

"How do you know Charles killed her?"

"I believed I saw it happen...I had been drinking all day because I was furious she'd married him. So I was stumbling around the forest and I'm so sure I saw him in his red attire strangling her...in her cream wedding gown because I was in shock and potted I passed out"

Crimmson looked at her father. "You were drunk, father," she said, "You can't believe that. Besides, Charles would never do that."

"I wish you'd stop staying on his side!" he spat with venom.

She looked at him, her eyes wide, "Well what do you expect?" she asked, "I'm going to marry him. I love him, Father. And I know him better than you do. You cannot attest to something that you aren't sure about, especially if it's something you saw while you were drunk. Besides, all you saw was a red coat. That could have been anyone."

Bes had returned from her journey and boarded the Jolly Roger. She advanced towards the Captain's cabin and entered "James you'll never believe this but..." Bes didn't continue talk as she witnessed father and daughter argue with one another.

Crimmson was glaring at her father, waiting for him to say something.

Bes walked past both of them to go check on Matthew still asleep.

"You've changed Crimmson ever since you've started dating the man."

Bes then looked at Crimmson and noticed how her long hair had been shortened.

"Crimmson...what happened to lovely long curls?"

Hook glared at Bes, Bes ignored it and then she heard Matthew begin to cry so she picked her son up "Oh Matthew Charles ... come on now mothers here." She coo-end over her son until her calmed down and gazed at her sister.

"Mimmson...love you!" giggled the little boy.

"At least one of us does Matthew." sneered Hook.

Crimmson glared at her Father. "Fine," she said shortly. "You don't like it, then I'll leave."

Bes then clicked on to what might be happening "Crimmson please don't leave. Your father... he doesn't mean...Matthew needs his sister. Matthew loves you. I although we may not get along all the time still love you. Please don't" begged Bes as she grabbed Crimmson with her free hand.

Crimmson shook her head firmly. "No, I'll stay in contact and if you ever want, Matthew can always come and visit. But I'm not going to stay where people," she glared at her Father, "don't accept my decisions."

Hook in a fit of outrage ran towards Bes and Matthew "You what my pet. In all honesty, I never loved you. In fact Crimmson you can take your brother and the slut with you."

Bes turned at him with shock and then he slapped Bes so she hit the wall with Matthew crying in her arms

"All of you leave me!" yelled Hook

Crimmson, oddly enough, moved over to help Bes. "Come on," she said, taking Matthew from her before grabbing her bag again and marching out of her Father's cabin.

"James?" Bes looked on at him confusion.

Hook ran to her and struck her again "I never loved you. The one woman I loved was Roxanne. You tart! The pair of you are, now leave god dammit!"

Crimmson walked over to the side of the ship. "Come on, Matthew," she said softly, "We're going to go see Charles and see what we're going to do next."

Bes stood up and walked towards the side of the ship.

"Papa?" cried Matthew in confusion

"Papa's in a bad mood right now," she said kindly, "We're going to give him some space." she said, dropping her bag into the rowboat


End file.
